fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Ignia
|kanji=イグニア |rōmaji=Igunia |alias=The Fire Dragon God (炎神竜 Enjinryū) |race=Dragon |gender=Male |age=400+ |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Gold |hair=Dark Orange |blood type= |affiliation=Five Dragon Gods |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations=Guiltina |status=Active |relatives=Igneel (Father; Deceased) Igneel's Mate (Mother; Deceased) Natsu Dragneel (Foster Brother) |magic=Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Transformation Magic |manga debut = Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Chapter 2 (silhouette) Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Chapter 19 (actual) |anime debut= |movie debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Ignia (イグニア Igunia), also known as The Fire Dragon God (炎神竜 Enjinryū), is one of the Five Dragon Gods that inhabit the continent of Guiltina. He is the biological son of the Fire Dragon King Igneel.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 20, Page 19 Appearance Ignia heavily resembles his father, having inherited Igneel’s dark-red scales, beige underside, and horn-tipped nose. Being a dragon, he is large in size with bat-like wings, and sports canine teeth and sharp claws. Ignia bears several caudal spines around his face, with a large crystal-like horn protruding from the top of his head. Two fire-like tattoos can be seen on his chest, and flames radiate off various parts of his body.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 20, Page 5 In human form, Ignia takes on the appearance of a toned, muscular man. His dark orange hair is styled upwards, with the tips somewhat tinged and two strands framing the sides of his head. He has several red tattoos on his upper body, including flame-like ones on his face, a red sun that covers much of his left pectoral, and a tribal design that runs down his left arm. For attire, Ignia dons loose pants with a fur lining in the middle: the top is dark-colored while the bottom is light. He wears a wrap around his waist, with an apron-like cloth over his pants, bearing diamond shapes and an X-design. Bandages cover his right forearm, and his accessories include three triangular dangling earrings on each ear, and a large gold chain with a cross-shaped pendant around his neck.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 20, Page 19 Personality Ignia is an arrogant and condescending individual, demonstrating confidence in his superiority while even undermining the strength of fellow Dragon God, Mercphobia.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 20, Page 15 He harbors an extreme obsession with tests of strength, having shown himself willing to go to great lengths in order to satiate his thirst for combat. For the sake of obtaining a formidable opponent, Ignia remains unconcerned about the well-being of those around him, such as carelessly burning the harbor of Ermina with its residentsFairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 20, Page 12 and destroying countless countries.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 24, Page 7 He even goes as far as to threaten the Fairy Tail Mages’ lives in an attempt to rouse Natsu’s anger, indicating a sadistic nature.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 21, Page 8 In addition to this violent mindset, Ignia is also rather callous, having shown little to no emotion over Igneel’s demise.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 21, Page 5 History Ignia existed as far back as the Dragon King Festival.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 3, Page 10 He was born to the Fire Dragon King, Igneel, and an unknown female dragon during the breeding cycle of Dragons. Four hundred years ago, Ignia escaped to Guiltina in order to evade Acnologia, being one of the five dragons who survived and later earned the moniker of the Five Dragon Gods, eventually surpassing the reputed Black Dragon’s power.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 2-10 Synopsis 100 Years Quest arc Magic & Abilities Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法 Hi no Metsuryū Mahō): Ignia can utilize Fire Dragon Slayer Magic similar to his father, but to an even higher degree, such as creating multiple pillars of fire that falls from the sky.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 9-12 Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Ignia, like all the other Five Dragon Gods, is able to change appearances into that of a full-fledged human, though all Dragons possess the ability to transform to a certain extent.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 18-19 Flight: As a Dragon, Ignia possesses the ability to fly through the air using his wings.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 4-5 Immense Strength: Ignia possesses tremendous physical strength, as shown when he easily blocks and holds back a punch from Natsu with a single hand.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 21, Page 8 Immense Magic Power: As one of the Five Dragon Gods, Ignia possesses an immense amount of Magic Power which is said to rival the might of Acnologia.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 3, Page 7 Ignia himself has stated that he and the other Five Dragon Gods possess power that surpass Acnologia.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 21, Page 4 When he released his power, it turned Ermina Town into a sea of flames.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 9-11 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Male